Many people suffer from foot pain and, as might be expected, those who spend long periods of time bearing weight on their feet or those who repeatedly exert large loads on their feet such as sportspeople are particularly affected. While in many cases foot pain is temporary or inconvenient, in more serious cases the pain can be debilitating.
Foot pain may be caused, for example, by a condition known as plantar fasciitis which can result from overstretching of the plantar fascia or repeated overloading.
Treatment or relief from foot pain can be achieved in a number of ways. For example, drugs may be used to relieve the symptoms of the pain and to provide time to recover. However, recovery may require long periods of inactivity. Physiotherapy may also be used to assist in rehabilitation or to strengthen the foot. For example, specific exercises can be adopted in an attempt to strengthen the muscles associated with the plantar fascia and so help protect it from further damage.